


Heart-On

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a seemingly innocent walk on one brisk Autumn day, you decide to finally ask Sans a rather personal question. What you didn't realize however, was just /how/ personal the answer was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-On

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a slight mixture of two separate prompts, both anonymous. One asked for an autumn walk that morphed into smut, and another asked for some cuddling and body worship.
> 
> NOTE: I just edited as best I could some of the minor errors there were--and clarified a few bits of sudden tense shift and whatnot--thanks for everyone pointing things out!!

General  
Name: y/n  
Eye Color: e/c  
Hair color: h/c  
Hair Length: h/l

* * *

The leaves were beautiful. They fell from the thinning treetops in orange and red flakes, reminding you of oversized flower petals. A heavenly glow filtered down between the falling leaves, making the sunlight flicker on the calm expression on your face. The crackling of leaves unsettled the air when your wandering feet fell on them with each step. It was such a satisfying noise. There was no prettier sight to see, no happier place to be than right where you were in the park. The very climax of Autumn was upon the town, turning leaves a beautiful spectrum of color for all to enjoy before winter started to set in.

Though the afternoon was waning, the sun still had some hours left before falling below the horizon, where the sky would soon thereafter settle into darkness. 

The air had been pretty strong all that day and whipped through your h/l h/c hair almost every few seconds. It felt uplifting, calming--as if the wind was caressing your cheeks and pulled airy fingers through your hair every time. The scarf around your neck too was picked up by the fervent gusts and fluttered around like some substitute cape. 

It flew right onto Sans' face, just after the two of you finished crossing the street and stepped back onto the sidewalk. The sudden dark material over his eyes surprised the skeleton enough that he let out a sudden, loud grunt of 'what the fuck' in muffled annoyance. 

You giggled and assisted with pulling the fabric from his face. "Loving the fall yet, Sans?" You asked gently, tone lingering with laughter and sarcasm. Sans didn't look all that amused at first, but nevertheless tightened his grip on your hand and lowly chuckled. The sound felt oddly deep despite the anatomical hallowness of his rib cage beneath the thick jacket he always wore. As amusing as it was for him to struggle for a few seconds each time it happened, you tucked away as much of your excess scarf fabric into your jacket as you could with your free hand.

"It ain't all that bad, kid," Sans answered, lacking any indication of sarcasm and beaming wide with that smile you knew him for. That smile that made your heart--or your loins-- throb, depending on the context. 

He groaned after another hard gust came pressing at you both, and it was only then by luck that you felt the shiver through his hand holding yours. "Though I hate this damn wind." He'd been complaining about the wind all day. It pressed some curiosity to the forefront of your mind. Just another thing that was a mystery about Sans. He was certainly able to feel touch, considering how he'd responded well enough to kissing, caressing and...various other intimate things. 

But hell if you knew how the logic worked out with it.

"I'm sorry..." You whispered, and caressed the back of his smooth hand with your thumb as best as you could with your fingers almost all intertwined. "It's not like you didn't have snow in the underground during winter, though." More statement than question. 

Sans hummed as you both stepped under another natural arch of treetops and raining leaves, where a rush of childish happiness made you take the extra couple seconds to carefully plan each step so your feet would land on the crunchiest-looking leaves. Ah, so perfectly satisfying of a sound.

"...We had winter all the time. Now the snow--that shit I got used to." the skeleton started in explanation, turning his head so you could see the soft white orbs trained on your face from within his eyes. You arched a brow in a beg for further explanation, and jacket-clad shoulders came up in a lazy shrug. "We didn't have any of this though, all this wind and--the weather up and changing all the timelike it does here. Dunno how you get used to it changing from snow to...eh, not snow. What was the word for when the weather changes like this?"

A bench caught your eyes up ahead and just off the side of the sidewalk. You didn't hesitate to pull the two of you over to sit. Only once you settled in comfortably besides Sans did you answer him.

"Season." A sigh came from your lips as another, gentle breeze brushed over your face. It made you lean back to enjoy how the bench was positioned perfectly in the sun's unbroken warmth. You pulled your monster boyfriend's hand possessively into your lap with a satisfied, warmth-induced hum. "So you guys didn't have them at all huh--does that mean it was always cold and snowy at your house?"

"Yup." Sans shrugged again, his answer concise and to the point as it usually was. A noise of interest came from you before much could be done to stop it--and it was apparently enough to make Sans chuckle and only briefly mirror the affectionate caress you had with his thumb brushing over your knuckles. "The climate was restricted to each region. Worked out better that way, yanno? You humans have to scramble to get ready every time these seasons change." Hard to tell if it was annoyance or amusement in his words; the expression on his face didn't help either. It hadn't really shifted from that oddly adorable, lazy grin. 

Neither had his hand from yours, actually. It rested limply where you held it against your chest, and he wordlessly allowed you to press your curious fingers over each individual metacarpal bone. The touching was quickly becoming a habit--whatever you could of his body when given the opportunity. Or maybe it was a compulsion, driven by some curiosity that came merely from the fact that he was a skeleton. A being that, by the nature of existence alone, shouldn't even be technically alive. And definitely unable to do half of the things that Sans could--smile, chuckle, hold you in his arms...

The bones that made up his hand were all smooth to the touch, like some sort of polished ivory. And the oddest thing about him--besides the obvious--he wasn't really cold. The lack of any icy chill to him was probably one of the more surprising things you learned when the two of you started to grow more intimate, and there was plenty to choose from.

His body--which was realistically just all bone parts--were actually warm to the touch. It wasn't the same as touching a human, but it always felt as though there was some leftover heat clinging deep inside each bone; It was like he retained the heat from the coziness of his jacket. It probably had something to do with magic of course, that certainly was a logical possibility in the most illogical way. You were still trying to learn all the rules and functions of what your bony lover can do with it; outside of bedroom shenanigans, since those few experiences were the only ones that you got to see Sans' magic and powers directly.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, Sans?" You said softly, not turning look at him--it's mostly because a warm blush was quick to form over your cheeks. Despite that, your fingers started tracing over the back of his hand even more carefully. As if you needed to decipher every soft jut of each tiny bone that made his palm and fingers.

The skeleton closed his eyes and leaned back lazily into the bench. The only indication that he heard you was a soft grunt in acknowledgment.

A smile gently crept on your lips at the sight of him when you finally glance over, blush still clinging to your cheeks. The wind came up to shiver through the trees--and it sent a fresh falling of leaves down around both of you. It was a perfectly picturesque scene, so much that a flash of guilt erupted within your chest for not bringing a camera to capture it all.

"So, I was curious...I mean--I've asked you before and you've never really given me an answer...." The tone to your words was shy at best, not knowing how to ask what had been lingering in your mind for the last couple weeks--that first, crazy night spent together with the magical skeleton who'd quickly become your intimate other. But how does one come out and ask it? You never had the time or memory to ask when it was probably applicable, and it wasn't as if you weren't allowed to ask otherwise... "I just want to know how does...."

The pause made Sans open an eye and flick the glowing blue orb over to meet your gaze. The look, lazy like the rest of him, was easily enough to make your face go an even darker red. He didn't say anything of course, just looked at you--obviously awaiting the rest of the question.

The gulp of nervousness must have been audible enough for him to pick up. The hand of his against your chest gently gripped yours in a wordless comfort. It felt warm, and you couldn't help but pull it up to your face. 

"Are you--how are you able to feel with your magic?" The words were a bit of a whisper, a soft airy sort of noise just before you pressed a soft kiss to the back of Sans' hand. The bones shivered in response against your lips, which only gave more reason and curiosity to the question--how the hell did a skeleton feel anything anyways? "I mean uh--I know that you can--" your words were surprisingly calm, and your face unsurprisingly red. "--Like, when we're...."

There was silence for a few moments. It was as if Sans was giving you the chance to explain yourself further, waiting to see if you'd be able to step past the obvious embarrassment that rendered you shy and cherry-colored. He was probably even enjoying that--Sans had told you early in the relationship that he loved to see your cheeks rosy. Among...other things.

When you didn't finish the sentence and merely sat there awkwardly, he grinned and peered at you more sharply.

"When we're together?" The skeleton suggested with a chuckle. "Between the sheets? When you're wantin' to jump my bones?" The glow in his left eye got even brighter, a shade of blue that looked as vibrant as the open sky. He laughed at his own humor and started trying to caress whatever of your hands that he could, like some sort of wordless apology as his thumb pressed over your knuckles. Damn his puns.

The embarrassment (and oddly mixed, painful amusement) was obvious on your face with his direct confrontation--he probably figured you'd be asking something like that at some point out of the bedroom. With a human and magical creature like Sans, it would have been stupid /not/ to expect such a curiosity.

It wasn't exactly easy to remember the question or get Sans to answer when he was busy and concerned over pinning you down onto the bed...or onto the wall, or...well. He didn't have much care to answer in those situations. And you were usually too preoccupied with his own brand of touch-curiosity to press the question beyond the first or second time it ever came up.

"Y-yes," you whispered. The wind picked up again, hard enough against your face that you had to squint your eyes and hold your breath for a moment so you didn't take a mouthful of leaf. "...I always wondered how you're able to...feel me." It was amazing that the words were still audible, considering how softly they fell from your lips and onto the light breeze. It was even more amazing that Sans was able to hear them.

He didn't make it apparent at first that he caught your voice. The skeleton only sighed and moved his hand from your own, gently wrapping it around your shoulders and pulling you tight against him enough that the jut of his hip bone was obvious against your side. Not painful, considering the layers of clothes, just...obvious, a subtle reminder of his non-human existence.

Leaves scattered around the bench, whipping around in tiny leaf-tornados and scratching against the cement enough that your e/c eyes could watch them all without feeling awkward about turning your gaze from him.

Sans sighed and gently nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. It could have been a trick of the breeze, but you were sure that there was some sensation of breathing against your throat. Your warmth was just as amazing to him as his was to you, and it wasn't a secret that he loved to wrap himself up in it whenever possible.

"...magic is simpler than you give it credit to be, kid," Sans started in a low mumble, the words vibrating against your skin enough to make a tingle move down your spine. "Humans seem t'think of magic as being an external thing, like we just sorta grab it outta the air." There's nothing to help you from instinctively leaning into the being beside you, your head comfortably against his so he could further enjoy the warmth your body had to offer. The soft, careful touch of his knuckles began to caress over your cheek on the opposite side. You momentarily turned your head so you could kiss each knuckle, slowly and softly, and returned to leaning against Sans' body.

The skeleton hesitated in continuing, if only because your response made him shiver again. Even if it was an intimate action he was mostly unable to reciprocate, Sans once mentioned how much he loves kisses. And you couldn't help but adore the way a kiss could break that calm exterior, if only for a moment, and get a blush on his face instead of yours.

One soft, innocent peck to his mouth would leave Sans--the big, smug faced idiot--flushed so blue that you'd question more laws of logic than normal about his anatomy. It was a special sight, and an even more special warmth that bubbled in your chest each time it happened.

"...Welp." He was at a loss for words, as it such a simple touch of your lips had rendered him empty of all he had been about to say. It didn't last too long though, and as he stammered back to normal you sighed and pressed your closest hand into the empty pocket of his jacket. It was so warm and soft, and if you turned your palm just right, you could feel the edges of his bottom ribs. 

Sans coughed before continuing. "...Magic isn't external. It doesn't come from the air or the trees or--it's not human magic. Papyrus was showin' me some of books about it and lemme tell you straight kid--not accurate. Magic is part of the soul." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and started to gesture it around, looking at his palm and sharp digits. Curiosity rose in your mind as e/c eyes glanced too at his hand--but you hadn't the moment to ask what he was doing before a soft, low him started to vibrate through the air.

There was only a second of warning as Sans eye glowed brighter blue, before his hand was engulfed in the same color. It didn't glow, but instead held around it an orb of water-like energy, which in itself cast an aqua light onto everything around you both. It was...beautiful. It rippled around his palm and fingers, an undulating, shapeless mass that reminded you similarly of how he attacked in battles. Though his hand looked covered in what you could have considered nothing but a ball of will and energy, there was no denying that the static in the air, the lack of breath in your lungs just by the sight of it before your eyes--it felt like Sans in every sense. 

"....monsters--those that can cast magic at least--...our magical ability comes from our soul. We don't go searchin' around for it, y/n....we use an extension of ourselves. In that definition, it's more accurate t'describe it like energy--internal energy. And everyone's looks different." The skeleton laughed as your face fell into nothing short of awe, and he held you tighter against him.

"...My soul is blue, I guess." He chuckled, pulling his hand closer and holding it between the two of you so you could look upon the precious energy around his hand--with the same care that you would have if it was a baby bird.

He obviously didn't expect what you did next. Curiosity overwhelmed you at the sight, and without taking a moment to think of the possible repercussions you pulled out the hand from within Sans' jacket pocket and press your fingertips into the warbling orb of blue energy around his hand. Your reaction is instant.

Euphoria washes over your very core like an ice-cold bucket of water. It isn't really pleasure--not in an orgasmic sense--but innocent bliss and clarity that overtakes all your senses. Your mind is filled to the brim with it, so much that it's almost too damn much to take. It's familiar and warm and perfect in so many ways--and it screams Sans. You can feel for a moment his awe, his shock, his love and his protective worry for you all jumbled together--you could, if it wasn't your mind making it up, even hear a distinct heartbeat that wasn't at all your own.

Your fingers were touching the energy for no more than a few seconds, but when you pull them back instinctively to your chest the breath is gone from your lungs and it feels like time had stopped for hours.

Sans is still, inhumanly tense beside you. He isn't looking at his hand anymore. Instead when you brave looking towards him again, you take note with a silent gasp that he's staring straight at you in an unmoving gaze. The blue light casts an eerie glow on his face, and it's only furthered by how goddamn pronounced the glowing blue orb that made up one eye was. 

It's only then that you realize he's shaking. And breathing heavily. He looks as though you--

"....y/n." It's a heavy sound. Deep. Downright resonating so strongly that it makes your own bones shiver. It's not as if you have enough time to even realize what you've done, what sort of intimacy you had breached because before you can even open up your lips and ask or apologize (it's not clear which was going to come out first), the skeleton is wrapping his arms tightly around you, energy ball dissipated, and pulling you against his chest. It leaves you completely dumbfounded in the rush of activity and sensation.

Just as suddenly, you're off your feet, as you could only assume Sans is carrying you--all while your mind is still rolling over the raw energy that felt like a muted lightning strike of information inside your body and mind. What was that? What were those feelings? 

Something probably happened over the next few seconds--some sort of carrying and walking--but all you knew next was Sans pulling you down with him onto the ground, rolling around until you felt his oddly solid weight resting on and above you, so you couldn't move from beneath him. The ground below was covered in grass and leaves, the world around nothing but trees and bushes--he carried. You behind the bushes and bench, and that only made your body feel more instinctively frantic with emotion.

"Fuck. Y/n." Sans growled, making your eyes open again to find his just as powerful and bright as they were moments before. They glowed with excitement and energy, as overwhelmed with sensation as you had yourself. "Holy shit, kid--did you not hear what I said that was? Fuck, you touched it and I--" he stopped for a moment to shiver, his entire body shaking and his eyes half-lidded. "...god damn. Do you want me to fuck you out here? Right out behind th'bushes like an animal?"

And then it clicked. It had somewhat before, considering the aspect that you had been touching one of the most spiritually intimate parts of his being with all explanation about monster magic considered, but God did it suddenly click. And when it did, the cultivation of Sans sudden dominant attitude and deep, husky voice and....fuck, your head was still swimming with that icy bliss. It made your heart pound, your face flush, and--

"Yes," came that fervent whisper. It dripped from your lips, from a desire deep within you that you couldn't help but give into. Sans was just--you needed him. That touch was like being overwhelmed in everything that was him, inside and out. And now all your body could think about was getting the physical thing. It didn't care about the cool, leaf covered ground beneath you or the setting sun in the sky.

Sans was right there. He was on top of you, nearly growling with how aroused he probably was himself with that unexpected intimate experience and--his bright gaze did enough to make you feel like a rabbit in a wolf's sight.

Sans blinked in surprise, looking down at you with a tense expression, trying to realize that you had actually said 'yes' to the unexpected advances and primal desires floating around both of you.

"What."

"Yes!" You whisper again--more like a gentle cry that time--and reach your hands up to hold either side of his face. The bone is smooth beneath your fingers and palm, but feel so much warmer than normal to the touch--he almost feels as warm as a heater. "Please, Sans I--I want you. Right now. I'm so sorry for touching the orb magic thing and I'll m-make it up later just--" you took in a deep breath, though it did nothing to help your racing heart. Your face pushes up against his, close enough that your lips are peppering kisses over one of his cheekbones. "...I know what I did. And I know you felt all that too, right? I need you all around me Sans--inside of me. Now."

That's when everything seemed to snap back into place for the skeleton. He let out a growl instead of a grunt this time, and shook as your lips touched his face. It didn't take any time for him to strip the clothes off your body; he pulled them off you with a hungry need flashing over his normally calm expression. That hunger was primal and deep, enough that watching him stare at you was plenty to make you just as eager to pull off each piece of clothing until you were naked and bare. Sans did keep you jacket beneath your body, positioned in such a way so the majority of you didn't lie directly on the cold, leaf-covered ground.

Sans idly gazed at your nakedness with greedy desire--only until your body gave off a shiver from another soft breeze. Ah yeah, Autumn was a thing.

"Heh, it's okay kid." Sans lowered his body back on yours again, his jacket opened up so you could share in some of its warmth. But it also let you feel his ribcage against your chest, the gentle impression of each bone a wonderful reminder of who this being was. "I got you, y/n, it's alright..."

Tucked in beneath him, you were happy to let Sans do with his curious hands and fingers whatever he liked. And he did plenty with them, caressing over your shoulders, your side and hips before reaching beneath you to grab possessively at your ass.

"You're so damn sexy," Sans practically purred, watching your every reaction with that intense, blue-glowing curiosity. "So fucking sexy. Every noise you make--love th'way you whimper whenever I touch you like this.

Just look at you right now--writhin' around, flushed as hell. Like you're in heat huh kid? Beggin' to be fucked. To be claimed. God--...and I'm gonna claim every inch of you." He pressed his face down to yours. Not so much kissing, but a muzzle that felt just as intimate--his energy buzzing against you every time he pressed his cheek to yours. It left you wanting more of him. You let out a moan without any restraint to the noise, body simply buzzing with excitement and pleasure.

Sans didn't give any warning before flipping you over onto your stomach, weight pressing down on you again so you felt...so open and vulnerable to him. You felt small and comfortable beneath your powerful, inhuman lover, and loved every bit of how he made you feel loved, claimed, and safe. He was pressed so far into arousal that words were hard and instincts were nothing but a thick saturation over the air--like he was a fucking alpha male claiming what was utterly his.

It was pretty cozy sandwiched between Sans and the ground, surprisingly enough. The jacket beneath you insulated most of the heat against your skin, and the skeleton was careful not to press his ribs too hard against your back; he had learned in the first few times of fervent lovemaking that he had some pretty sharp bits on his body, and some were prone to poke your soft stomach, thighs or chest.

"I wish you could see the way /I/ see you," Sans growled, his fingertips starting to scratch gently down your sides, just enough that gentle pink marks would form afterwards on your skin. He leaned his face hard enough against the back of your neck so you could feel his voice rumble. "See how perfect y'look when you stretch, when you smile, when you fuckin' laugh at all my damn puns."

But wait. Those weren't his fingertips. That was because his hands were on the ground, anchored on either side of your head and keeping the majority of his weight from pressing down uncomfortably on your body. But then what was--?

The sudden, familiar tingle answered your question moments later. The sweet bliss of realization and--

"You wanted t'get more of my magic, babe?" The skeleton's chuckle sounded more animalistic than lazy, fueled by the arousal that was already pressing against the swell of your ass. The magical tendrils of energy had no mercy as they continued, pressing up and down your sides, then underneath to get at your stomach. "I'll give 'ya as much as your body can handle of me. Maybe you'll get to understand exactly how I feel 'bout'cha through it. Hnnng, like that kid?"

His tone is far from condescending, but instead on the side of warmth and unimaginable care in the way he implored you to think about the pleasure starting to course through your veins. His physical touch alone was enough to drive you crazy in any situation--but this energy? It drove you wild--rendering you helpless to its onslaught of physical and mental stimulation. 

The tendrils moved like curious hands, reaching until they pressed between your shaking thighs and between the folds of your already-dropping sex. A shameful wetness smeared across your inner thighs as Sans chuckled.

"So fucking wet already huh? Didn't know you were int' the public thing. Or maybe I need to start getting like this more eh? All riled up, possesive, /dominant/ as fuck right?--all because of you y/n. You get my bones shakin' like this with every inch of that perfect body of yours." The skeleton's energy-tendrils didn't enter you, but instead nearly vibrated against your core. Limbs became nothing more than jello at the point that vibration pressed right up against your swollen clit. A cry, strangled and pleasure-saturated, fell hard from your lips.

Oh how Sans laughed at the sound. "You sound like bells. Let's see how much more of that beautiful noise I can get before fuckin' you senseless." The ground wasn't a good hold for your scrabbling fingers in their search for something to hold, something solid to wrap your hands and fingers around to keep some mental anchor so you didn't float off into some pseudo sub-space of pleasure alone. He didn't even have to touch you physically--his hands were still holding him up from mildly squishing you--it was all the tendrils that pressed and rubbed and--fucking vibrated--between your quivering thighs.

Your hips started to grind forward, trying to get more of that pleasure, that shivering pleasure offered to you. It felt of Sans so much, in such an oddly emotional way. Though it wasn't nearly as strong as when you had touched the orb, your mind was swimming with emotions that weren't entirely yours--and your ears pounded with a heartbeat, one that though as fast, was not at all that of the one inside your chest. It was beautiful--as beautiful as the falling leaves, as the sunset, as the smile Sans gave you whenever you said you loved him.

"Saaaanssss...." Came your soft, drawn whimper. It was hard to think at that point, so even getting his name out while you humped the tendrils like an animal in heat was pretty surprising by itself.

Emotions bloomed in your chest. Emotions of love and heat--

"Yeah babe?" The being above you nuzzled the back of your neck. "Tell me what you want--I want to hear you say it. Say exactly what you want right now and I'll fuckin' give it all to you."

The heartbeat got louder. You shook as orgasm got so much closer, so so much closer and one of your hands reached out in desperation to press over one of Sans beside your head to awkwardly attempt to lace your fingers between his.

"Fuck me!" It was a beg, a literal pleading of want that you were sure you'd never been worked up to crying out before. Probably because it wasn't just your own pleasure and love feeding the words and tone that came from your lips. "Take me Sans, please-- show me how much I'm yours, how much you love me."

That did it. That broke the thin tension, the static that almost crackled through the air, and Sans almost instantly had his physical arms wrapped around you, his body bent over yours so he could thrust himself into your open, empty cunt and fill it up so perfectly in one hard thrust that all the stars in the night sky couldn't have been as hot and perfect as what you felt inside every inch of your body.

Perfection was the only way to describe it. A white hot perfection that burned from your core without a moment of mercy. 

"Yes!" Sans all but hissed, feeling as though his entire form was glowing as bright as his magic and energy. "Fuck, yes that's it--that's my y/n, you're mine and always will and--oh fuck I love you so fuckin' much kid--" he babbled like that when he got close, when pleasure gave way to honest thoughts of orgasm and adoration. It was no surprise when the two of you shook when orgasm was harsh and quick to come. It left you shaking and writhing with each wave, pressing back so you could feel every inch of Sans' possessive body against your own. And god, did he hold you. He held you as though you were the last, most precious thing threatened to be ripped away by the wind on a stormy day, like you'd disappear forever if he let go.

When it was done, the first thing that registered in your mind was a soft, gentle buzzing on your skin, all over where the curious tendrils of raw energy had touched you. The second thing you noticed was the new position of your body--instead of laying beneath Sans, you were laying beside him, tucked up inside some amalgamation of yours and his own jacket so that it covered you like a blanket, with the skeleton himself lying beside you.

When sense enough came back that you could see and look around you found Sans awake and staring at you. The glow was gone from his eye, replaced instead by the innocent white orbs carefully observing your face.

"....Hey," he whispered in a low greeting.

"Hey," you laughed back, the noise weak and airy. He had an arm around your body, enough to keep you close to his body, but not enough so that none of his ribs or various other bones prodded you. He still felt warm--and the heartbeat, while faint, felt somewhat evident beside you. It almost mirrored yours in a sort of imperfect perfection of rhythm. "...It's really beautiful."

Sans looked at you curiously. "...What is?...The leaves?" He almost looked offended and peered off behind you, probably staring at a particular swirl of the crunchy foliage as if it directly insulted him.

You sighed and rolled your eyes before giggling, "No, you idiot." Chastisement came quick in the form of your palm gently, but solidly against his sternum. "...you are. Your magic--the energy. It's...more than I've ever seen before."

"Really, kid?" Sans looked as surprised as he did disbelieving. The white orbs glanced down at where your hand still pressed to his sternum. The heartbeat was right there, beating almost invisibly against your palm.

"....I can feel a heartbeat inside you."

Sans didn't say anything at first. He closed his eyes, then gently pressed one of his hands over your own, and the pressure only made it easier to feel the heartbeat.

"....and that's how you know how much I love 'ya, y/n. That's how I'm able t'feel you. Nobody's ever made my heart beat hard enough to feel before." He opened up his eyes, and one of them glowed that bright blue again. "You're the one that makes my soul burn so bright."

Hearing that almost brought you to emotional tears, and you felt your cheeks start burning red with humble adoration.

Sans let out a low chuckle before tacking on, "...yanno, you could say you give me a constant heart-on."

No, no wait that wasn't emotional tears. That was actually a misinterpretation of the need to hit him. But you were too exhausted, so instead you settled for a glare, momentarily at least, before laughing with him.

Damn his puns, every single time. And you love them--

And him, of course.


End file.
